<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Maggie's arms by MedievalEnchanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126130">In Maggie's arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted'>MedievalEnchanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves waking up in Maggie's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Maggie's arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex could feel the sunlight streaming in through the window and across her face, she gives a half asleep smile to herself as she feels Maggie's arms wrapped around her body and her hands laying silent on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both in the exact same potion that they were in the night before. Alex couldn’t help but smile to her self, just a few months ago she didn’t even think this was possible, Alex’s job made her love life difficult, in the fact that it was practically non-existent, and if she ever managed to find someone her job always got in the way, she always blamed her job as a whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she met Maggie Sawyer, who literally turned her whole world upside down. Within a month of meeting Maggie, and finding out that Maggie was gay, Alex knew she felt something more for her but she couldn’t even admit to herself how she felt. In the end she told herself that if she was ever going to be happy then she needs to accept herself and accept the love she deserves, even if she doesn’t think she does. Which led into the relationship with detective Sawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Three months later, and for the forth night in a week Maggie had slept over and just held her girlfriend comfortably in her arms. Alex rolled over looking at Maggie, just staring. She couldn’t help but grin at the cuteness of her perfect girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she heard this grumble “Are you watching me sleep again, Danvers?” Maggie asked as she took her arms back stretching her whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it if you are this adorable when you sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat up in bed and Maggie pulled Alex in for a tight hug. “I’m the adorable one?” Maggie questioned as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Alex states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al, you’re the one who can’t sleep without me cuddling you anymore, and don’t deny it, you love waking up with my arms wrapped around you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deny it? Are you kidding? If I sleep alone, or if I wake up and you’re not here, I get scared and feel unsafe. I need you here and I love you being here. I love you.” Alex says not meaning to say it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time she’d said it aloud, that she actually loved Maggie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie could see how worried Alex was about saying it and how scared she was, but she still said it. Maggie just smiled sweetly, stroking the side of her girlfriends face “I love you too Danvers. I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>